


Ma soeur

by FairyAscending



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Friendship, More tags to be added, Multi, New Stories, New Yamayurikai, Onee-sama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAscending/pseuds/FairyAscending
Summary: The maidens who assemble in the garden of the Virgin Mary today too pass through the gates with angelic smiles on their faces. Their pure bodies and minds are wrapped in dark colored school uniforms. The pleats of their skirts and their white sailor collars should always be tidy. Walking slowly is prefered here. The Lilian Girls School...is a garden for maidens.Shirotaka Sumika is in her first year at Lilian's. She is pretty much the average girl of average girls. At least that is what she tells herself. But when she is approached by the well-liked but seemingly lonely Yurikawa Kyoko, she gets the surprise of her life, when this girl offers Sumika her rosary and thus an invitation into the Yamayurikai...





	1. Rose jaune

Tugging her short black bangs aside, before clasping her hands for prayer in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary, had become a habit of Shirotaka Sumika. She was in her first year of high school at Lilian's. Brown dreamy eyes and shoulder-length black hair, of which a few strands were tugged into pigtails, were the most visible features about her. Not that she was anyone noticeable. She was simply an average girl, with a profound love for daydreaming. She could not even think of any special talents, she might've had. Life was...simply passing her by.

"Gokigenyou Sumika-chan.", she heared a familiar voice.

Rarely there was a greeting sent her way. This had been sent by her childhood friend and classmate Umino Yoko. She was probably the only one who remotely knew a great deal about her. Yoko was also the beautiful one of the duo, with her open blue eyes and caramel brown and curly hair.

"Gokigenyou Yoko-chan.", Sumika greeted back.

It almost sounded sleepy, though she wasn't bored in the slightest by Yokos company. Even though they weren't as close as they used to be, Yoko was still important to her. Their friendship was one that happened by default, since they were next door neighbours. Still...it was the same routine every day. Sumika knew that she ought to feel comforted by it, but she ended up feeling...disconnected. Was this the correct word?

She had no idea...

Staring out an open window of the Headquarters of the ever-popular Yamayurikai, called the Rose Mansion, was second year Yurikawa Kyoko aka Rosa Foetida en bouton. She payed the preperations for a Yamayurikai meeting no heed and was not afraid of being scolded.

"So...it's that time of the year again huh?", she mumbled.

Late Spring. It was about become summer. The cherry blossoms had almost fallen off completely. A sad sight to the young high school girl and those who love cherry blossom alleys. She had always been a melancholic kind of person, but during late spring it was the worst. It hadn't always been that way, but that was a long time ago. It seemed like a totally different world. Some people said that she did not give her position as a bouton enough consideration. It was normal procedure for her to flip them off. Now she was simply there, but even the wind in her black curls, which were kept in a neat style by a blue ribbon, felt hollow.

"Kyoko?", a demanding voice came from behind her.

It was Kinryu Sonoko, her longtime friend and grande soeur. This years Rosa Foetida. She was strange to look at sometimes, especially due to her peculiar taste in hairstyles. She tried to appear strict and scolding and her blue eyes would've painted a perfect picture of a scolding grande soeur, if it had not been for her blond hair, which was tied into two buns. Kyoko wiped her own grey eyes with hankerchief.

"You really ought to change your hairstyle Onee-sama. It's hard to take you seriously sometimes.", she almost sniped.

"You should give your Yamayurikai duties more consideration. Life goes on in spite of everything that goes wrong. And don't be so snippy.", her soeur awnsered calmly.

They had been friends long before the Yamayurikai, so Sonoko knew Kyoko almost inside out, but she had become more cold and distant, ever since...well...Sonoko did not want to think about it. A decision had been and it had been the right decision, no matter what Kyoko might've thought.

"Come now...the meeting is about to begin.", she made the decision for Kyoko and pulled her along to the table.

Eating her lunch alone was not a new thing for Sumika on those days. Certain days of the week Yoko would spend her breaks with helping the nuns or prayer. She did this out of her on volition and Sumika sometimes feared that those religious practises would drive the final wedge between her and Yoko. She tried not to think too much of it though.

"You're so religious.", she had mumbled flippantly and asked to accompany her to the church, where the nun she'd be helping today was waiting.

Sumika could not help but notice the curious eyes of several students, who watched one certain second year pass by. Black curls kept in line by a ribbon, a slim figure, a melancholic look on her face.

"It's her again.", Yoko whispered.

"Who?", Sumika mumbled.

"Life really does pass you by right? It's Yurikawa Kyoko. She is really popular, but she always has that faraway look in her eyes. She is lonely. It's quite apperant.", Yoko explained.

"Yurikawa Kyoko...Rosa Foetida en bouton.", her friend mumbled.

"She does learn. Well...here I am.", Yoko grinned, before she waved goodbye, leaving Sumika alone.

Sumika strolled back to the courtyard, where many of the other girls were eating their lunches. No faces she reconized so she simply sat down on a bench there and unwrapped her lunch. However, she could not get this incident out of her mind. The girl and the lonely aura she had given off. Yoko had been right. Loneliness...an expression often mistaken for coldness. A sad thought. The second year seemed like she had nobody to actually confide in.

"Excuse me?", a voice suddenly ripped her out of her thoughts.

It was as though she had conjured it. The second year she had seen drifting over the school grounds and who had seemed so lonely, was now walking straight to her.

"Is this spot taken?", she asked without delay.

For a moment Sumika was quiet. She knew how this could end up and to make matters worse the entire courtyard was watching. She didn't fancy the thought of ending up on the title page of the Lilian Kawaranban as a potential soeur candidate of Rosa Foetida en bouton. It wasn't like the thought did not have any appeal for her, but she did not have any ambition to actually make it happen nor did she see herself suitable to be a boutons petit soeur.

"N-no! Not at all.", she still found herself blurting out.

"Would you mind terribly, if I sit here with you?", she asked the second question.

"Not at all. Sitting here by myself is actually quite lonely.", Sumika awnsered.

"Well then...", the upperclassman whispered and sat down next to Sumika without another word.

Sumika could practially feel the stares on her. Yes...she was truly going to be painted as a potential candidate. Like she was really about to become the petit soeur of Rosa Foetida en bouton. She wasn't even up-to-date with most of the news about the roses, even if they were so revered amongst everyone at Lilian. It was embarassing now.

"Listen.", the upperclassman suddenly started.

"Have you ever tried to catch a vampire bat with your bare hands?", she whispered.

Sumika almost choked on her rice due to that question. It was not only morbid, but also random. She had no awnser on this, but Kyoko wasn't deterred.

"It might take you a while to get used to the fact that they bite and truly do drink blood, but this pain and the presence of this potentially lethal creature...it both helps against loneliness.", the second year went on.

The younger girl could not bring herself to awnser. Yes...this was not only truly morbid, but quite saddening too. Even if she barely knew this girl, she wondered what could've happened to her that would make her profess such morbid things and be so philosophical about loneliness. The families of most Lilian students were really well off, but could it have been the fault of a broken home? Loss of a close loved one? A quarrel with a friend? All at once?

"I...never tried that.", she mumbled pathetically.

"I know. You never seem like the kind of person, who is in need of such exploits. It's truly enviable. I just hope that you are never put in a position in which you have to figure this out.", Kyoko sighed.

"Shirotaka Sumika was it not?", she asked then.

A question to which Sumika could only nod. Yurikawa Kyoko looked at her with a face that resembled concern. Maybe concern was one of the emotions she felt, but it was not all. The biggest part was...longing? Sumika could not read the girl next to her at all. She was so open and yet so mysterious. She seemed aloof and yet so lonely. 

"Let me give you one piece of advice. As you can see with my allegory, the companionship of even an evil person, is preferable to loneliness.", Kyoko sighed and Sumika did not know, if she wanted this to be an insult or not.

"Please do not mistake this for an insult. I really appreciate that you let me be next to you and that you have yet to drive me from your company. Many people seem to do this these days.", Kyoko added quickly though.

"Kyoko-sama...", Sumika mumbled and hurried her sentence along then.

"I...I could never do that. You...you might be a bit cryptic, but...", she stuttered.

This was, where she first saw the girl next to her smile. A smile which was merely directed at her.

"I suppose I am cryptic. People in my presence like to turn the words around in my mouth and I want to give them a reason to. I suppose it's a defense mechanism. I apologize for my rudeness."

"It's okay Kyoko-sama. You don't have to apologize.", Sumika smiled back.

The atmosphere had been strange, but right now was pretty good, now that Sumika thought about it. Despite the loneliness, the aura that Yurikawa Kyoko gave of felt like home and warmth. The talks of the two girls went on for a while, but the cryptic start of the conversation was never mentioned again. Even though...Sumika could not help but wonder.


	2. Roses épineuses

This meeting had been engraved into Sumika's memory. It also ended up being a big deal on the school newspaper, the Lilian Kawaraban, earning Sumika a lot of unwanted attention. Yurikawa Kyoko was Rosa Foetida en bouton, the only bouton, who yet lacked a petit soeur to one day suceed her on the Yamayurikai. Being offered the rosary of one of the boutons was every girls dream in this school, making the fact that Kyoko apperantly had looked around a subject of interest.

"Apperantly Kyoko-sama once openly refused someone, who asked for her rosary, as she never could've compared to the person she wanted as her soeur.", Yoko had told her later.

Still...things appeared to have calmed down today. Nobody asked her any silly questions. She was back to being the girl that anyone overlooked and the Lilian Kawaraban had found a new scandal to print for the rest of the school.

"Another quarrel?", one girl suddenly whispered.

"Yes...apperantly Sonoko-sama threatened Kyoko-sama to break their bond as soeurs, if she does not let this incident go.", another replied.

Break their bond as soeurs? Sumika had never been asked, but this sounded like something serious. She did not believe that this could be done so easily.

"But...why would she break their bond? What has she done?", she asked quietly.

The elder girl of the two, a second year, spoke up. Perhaps they were soeurs. She did not seem to like being interrupted, but she complied with the question.

"Apperantly the bond between Sonoko-sama and Kyoko-sama has been fractured ever since Sonoko-sama offered Kyoko-sama her rosary. They have been friends since birth, so it was almost a fact, that they would become soeurs as soon as they entered high school. But apperantly there was once a different girl, who was important to Kyoko-sama. Now...this might just be a rumour, but I heared that she was important to Kyoko-sama, up to the point of having no regard for anything else, as long as she was with her.", the second year explained to her. 

Sumika was shocked into silence. She knew that those kind of relationships existed in every girls school. Or had this other girl even been at Lilian? Was this the reason that Kyoko-sama seemed like such a lonely girl to her? 

"Many people, including but not limited to Kyoko-sama's parents and Sonoko-sama, were concerned about the growing intimacy of the two. As a favour to Kyoko-sama's future, they split them up.", the girl ended the story.

"Some people say, that she wants to find a soeur to get back at Sonoko-sama, so she can not terminate their bond. I think this might actually...", she grinned then, but was interrupted.

"Shion-san, stop this now!", a loud voice cut through the hallway.

"K-kyoko-sama...", the other second year stuttered, but the yellow rose paid little attention to her.

"Sumika, you should not let your mind be clouded by those rumours. My tries to find a petit soeur have nothing to do with wanting to get back at Sonoko! I am certain you can tell the truth from drivel so silly that not even the Lilian Kawaraban would bother with it.", Kyoko reprimanded Sumika.

"Y-yes...", Sumika stuttered, as she had initially planned not to involve herself in such arguments. 

"I was actually hoping to find you. I tried your classroom, but the girls there told me that you had yet to arrive. Please...walk with me?", Kyoko then went on in a gentler voice and offered her hand to Sumika.

"Uh...Kyoko...sama...class is about to begin.", Sumika stuttered.

"I will inform the teacher that I asked specifically for your aid. He can not reprimand you for it.", Kyoko replied and Sumika was stunned, for a member of the Yamayurikai apperantly had the power to do such things.

Sumika only managed a nod in return and was led through the school by Kyoko.

"Uh...Kyoko-sama? Who was this girl?", the first year gently asked.

"Tsurumi Shion-san. Apperantly she had a lot of admiration for Sonoko, which started way back in middle school, so she was disappointed, when Sonoko presented me with her rosary. To be honest, I would personally prefer her in the position of Rosa Foetida en bouton. It would keep Sonoko off my back at least.", her senpai responded quite angrily.

"God no...", Sumika giggled in a scared manner.

At least she earned a chuckle from Kyoko, but the second year's face quickly became somber again.

"I hoped for you to accompany me after school. I am going to see a friend and I want you and only you to come along with me.", she proclaimed then and her tone was almost pleading.

She was a few steps ahead of a surprised Sumika now. The first year heared the whispers of the other girls. They spoke about how Kyoko acted like she was Sumika's soeur, but they wondered why they could not see the rosary.

"Maybe she will offer this girl her rosary on this outing."

"Aaah! I'm so jealous!"

"U-uh...Kyoko-sama...would you not prefer another person to come. Like...Sonoko-sama...?", Sumika stuttered.

All of this musing had gotten to her. The chances that this popular and secretive girl, Yurikawa Kyoko, Rosa Foetida en bouton, would actually offer Sumika, an average girl from more humble roots, her rosary were pretty slim, but the mere thought was...invigorating and exciting. But...her? As a member of the Yamayurikai? Impossible!

"Sonoko would never understand! It HAS to be you!", Kyoko awnsered in a firm tone, before turning around and clasping Sumika's hands, causing her to blush fiercely.

"Please.", she begged and really looked desprate.

She was lonely. This was clear to Sumika now and Yurikawa Kyoko seemed so lonely and abandoned by the world in this very moment that it almost crushed the first years heart. Why did she not have a petit soeur yet? If Sumika were this lonely and in Kyoko's position, she would surely ask a first year to be by her side, at least until it was time for her to leave the school of Maria-sama.

"Okay...I will go with you. But...where to?", she whispered, trying to ignore her fellow students getting heart-eyes.

"Do you all have no classes to atted?!", Kyoko's voice cut into them, like a knife.

Frightened by the outburst, they quickly scurried away. The budding rose let out a sigh an looked at Sumika apologetically.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, but it is quite bothersome being followed by admireres, while seeking a private conversation. Would the statue of Maria-sama be a good meeting point after school?", the second year asked.

"Yes...this would be good.", Sumika replied.

"Well then...I shall meet you there. Gokigenyou.", Kyoko bid her goodbye.

"Gokigenyou.", the black haired fifteen-year old barely managed to gasp out.

However did this girl manage to make her lose her confidence like this sometimes? Maybe she never had much of it. While she waited for her at the statue of Maria-sama, she just kept fiddling with the handles of her schoolbag. Why would she even invite her? The question did not manage to leave her head.

"Gokigenyou Sumika.", she heared the voice of her senpai.

"G-gokigenyou Kyoko-sama.", she replied accordingly.

"Do you not wish to put your hands together, before we leave?", the second year asked then.

"I-I already said my prayers, while waiting for you here...", Sumika replied, refraining to tell her that she was praying for courage for this trip.

She had prayed for something, she was sure not even Maria-sama could give her.

"Well then.", was all Kyoko replied, before putting her hands together for prayer herself.

After she was done, Sumika was lead by Kyoko all the way down to the entrance, where a bright red car was waiting.

"We'll...we'll...", was all Sumika managed to stutter out.

She detested that. She did not want to anger her senpai. She had always been so average, so she did not want to risk any mistakes on the occasion.

"It is my family's car.", Kyoko simply replied and offered her a hand to lead her in.

It was almost like Sumika was a princess and Kyoko the prince leading her into the carriage after their big and glamorous wedding.

Once they were both seated, Kyoko finally proclaimed their destination. A place that came as a surprise to Sumika and even a bit of a shock.

"To Hanadera Boy's Academy."


End file.
